Sensuality
by Princess Ti
Summary: Always listen to your heart.[After Advent Children] [Cloti]


Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy VII,or any of their characters;

Hi!

Just to make it clear,everyone who was reading "Say I'm sorry" I want you guys,to know that the plot is on hold.

But,this story came to my head,and I needed to write it.

Sorry,if the chapters are short.

And sorry 'bout my grammar.

Enjoy.

_**This Romeo is bleeding  
You can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up **_

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But babe that's just me

Yeah

Will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Now your memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
Why they made you have to say good bye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes I'm just a man

When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him, cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there, forever and a day, always  
If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice  
But babe if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

Will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you, always...  
Always. (Always -Bon Jovi)

It was midnight already,the kids were sleeping,and Cloud was in his room,and just now,Tifa decided to take a shower.

She couldn't sleep,since he came back from work ,her mind was focus just in him.

She slowly descarted her panties and started the sower.She stepped in and let the warm water run trough her body.Still,her mind was thinking of him.Does he loves her?does he wants her?..these toughts couldn't let her in peace.Well,she didn't know that,across her room,in another room,a blonde guy was thinking the same.It was inevitable,their love was something..that...needed to happen.But they never thought that it would be so hard to admit it.The fear was there.Fear of rejection.But love was there too,and doesn't love win of anything?.

Placing his hand on his forehead,he decided to take an aspirin.He was with headache since he arrived.

He opened the door,and stepped out.On the passage,he heard the shower from Tifa's room.Well,her door was open.Nasty toughts played with his mind.It wasn't so nasty,he just wanted to see her naked,like he always did without her notice it.But the pain speaked louder and he decided to take the aspirin.

He went to the kitchen,he took a glass of water and the aspirin.Heading upstairs again,he couldn't stop thinking in Tifa.He has had this feeling for her since they were kids.He has loved her since the first day they met.He just wanted to impress her,so she would notice him.

Thought he didn't know,she has always noticed him.She too,has fallen in love with him since they first met.She still curse herself for not always be there for him when they were kids.

Without even notice,Cloud was in front of her room.He wanted enter there,and wait for Tifa and tell her how he feel;He wanted to...

Suddenly,a beautiful woman,with a beautiful body appeared in front of him.Actually,she was in front of her bathroom's door,that was across her bedroom's door.Cloud,was on the door way staring at the beautiful girl across him.

"Er..Cloud?"

Suddenly he came back to reality and tryed to find an excuse;

And he didn't find it.

What should he do?follow his heart?

He was afraid of do that.

But,seeing her,standing there,only in a towel...with that smile...the smile of an angel..this...all this awoke his love,desire for her.

Not wasting any time,he started to walk towards her,he wasn't thinkg,wasn't speaking,he was listening,listening to his heart.Now,in front of her,he could see the confusion look on her eyes and before she could protest,he pulled her closer and placed his soft lips on hers.

She was shocked,this was eveyrthing she has ever wanted,and now it's really happening.She kissed him back,this time closing her eyes and letting he take control.

The kiss became deeper,he descarted the towel off of her body and studied inch by inch with his hands.She took off his shirt,they broke the kiss and stared at each other.Without any warning,he picked her up and walked as far as the bed.He lied her there and started to kiss her neck.

She was smiling,she couldn't even belive this was happening.

tracing kisses down her body,he wanted to find only one thing...Kissing her stomach,and massaging her breast with his hand,he made her moan.

He moved down a little and reached her womanhood,she opened her tights like an invitation for him.

He accepted it.

o.O.o.o.ooOOO.o

He was on top of her,both of them were very sweaty and tired.

He captured her lips one more time, before roll beside her.He pulled her closer to an embrace.She rested her head on his chest,almost falling asleep.

"I love you" She said.

He smiled.Finally,they could be together now,there's no fear,there's only..love.

"I love you too."

SHe smiled and closed her eyes,it didn't take much time for her to be asleep.

"I'll love you...always." he whispered before join her and sleep.

o.O.o.o.ooOOO.o

I hope you liked it!

I wanted Cloud to say "I'll love you..always",but I wanted a song for match xD

So...that's the reason of the song...

Please,in the corner of the screen,there's a window with:"Submit review" writes on it.So pelase,submit review for me 'kay?.

Hope you've enjoyed the fic,next chapter shall be post up soon.

Bye!


End file.
